


Choices

by ithilien22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

The first time he meets John Winchester he decides that he’s never met a more rude, selfish son of a bitch in his entire life. Of course, he grows on him eventually, once he knows the back story, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to just reach out and smack some sense into the man sometimes – to just grab hold of him and tell him that his wife is gone and that dragging those kids around fighting demons isn’t going to bring her back. Then again, let he without sin be the first to cast stones, or however the fuck that saying goes. For better or worse, they had all made their choices and he knew just as well as anyone that once you were in the life, there wasn’t really any going back. Sometimes he just wished those kids had been allowed to make that choice for themselves.


End file.
